Evil strikes!
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Marias twin sister alex has always been against her but now shes taken it a little too far can maria stop her sister while trying to save moon acre from a dreadful curse? sorry! i know the summarys bad this is my first fan fiction!
1. Moonacre?

EVIL STRIKES!

Ever since the two twin sisters, Alex and Maria, have been born they fought. Alex was a fighter and a little foul mouthed. Maria was a fighter also but very pretty she had long curly red hair and sparkling ice blue eyes her sister, however, had long straight black hair and piercing grey eyes. One morning their governess Ms. Heliotrope said that since their father died that they would be going to live with their uncle Benjamin in moon acre valley. "Where is moon acre?" Maria asked ''why in the country of course!" Minutes later after packing they went to the funeral Maria wasn't paying attention and that was unlike her. Suddenly she tapped Alex on the shoulder and she told her to look. They saw a man leaning on the pavilion pole watching the two girls. He was dressed all in black but his eyes were so brown they were nearly black, he had dark brown curls below hi black hat. They turned to drop roses on their father grave. The twins turned around and the man was gone! So, they went to get their inheritance from their father only to discover that his debts had taken away everything except two very heavy leather books. Alex got _**Tales from black; scary stories to read in the night! **_ Maria got_** The secrets of moon acre; the life of the moon princess!**_ They then went into the carriage for moon acre just as the coach driver, digweed, got out to get the key to open the gates, the man in black attacked them! But, Maria, Alex, and Ms. Heliotrope fought back. Ms. Heliotrope whacked some in the head with her umbrella, Alex punched and kicked Maria got her sewing needle and scratched the man who tried to pull her out of the carriage. The coachman seeing what was happening he quickly drove the carriage through the gates knocking them all off as the gate closed and locked. Turning back Alex and Maria stuck out their tongues at the bandits.


	2. trapped?

EVIL STRIKES!

Ever since the two twin sisters, Alex and Maria, have been born they fought. Alex was a fighter and a little foul mouthed. Maria was a fighter also but very pretty she had long curly red hair and sparkling ice blue eyes her sister, however, had long straight black hair and piercing grey eyes. One morning their governess Ms. Heliotrope said that since their father died that they would be going to live with their uncle Benjamin in moon acre valley. "Where is moon acre?" Maria asked ''why in the country of course!" Minutes later after packing they went to the funeral Maria wasn't paying attention and that was unlike her. Suddenly she tapped Alex on the shoulder and she told her to look. They saw a man leaning on the pavilion pole watching the two girls. He was dressed all in black but his eyes were so brown they were nearly black, he had dark brown curls below hi black hat. They turned to drop roses on their father grave. The twins turned around and the man was gone! So, they went to get their inheritance from their father only to discover that his debts had taken away everything except two very heavy leather books. Alex got _**Tales from black; scary stories to read in the night! **_ Maria got_** The secrets of moon acre; the life of the moon princess!**_ They then went into the carriage for moon acre just as the coach driver, digweed, got out to get the key to open the gates, the man in black attacked them! But, Maria, Alex, and Ms. Heliotrope fought back. Ms. Heliotrope whacked some in the head with her umbrella, Alex punched and kicked Maria got her sewing needle and scratched the man who tried to pull her out of the carriage. The coachman seeing what was happening he quickly drove the carriage through the gates knocking them all off as the gate closed and locked. Turning back Alex and Maria stuck out their tongues at the bandits.


	3. busted!

EVIL STRIKES!

Ever since the two twin sisters, Alex and Maria, have been born they fought. Alex was a fighter and a little foul mouthed. Maria was a fighter also but very pretty she had long curly red hair and sparkling ice blue eyes her sister, however, had long straight black hair and piercing grey eyes. One morning their governess Ms. Heliotrope said that since their father died that they would be going to live with their uncle Benjamin in moon acre valley. "Where is moon acre?" Maria asked ''why in the country of course!" Minutes later after packing they went to the funeral Maria wasn't paying attention and that was unlike her. Suddenly she tapped Alex on the shoulder and she told her to look. They saw a man leaning on the pavilion pole watching the two girls. He was dressed all in black but his eyes were so brown they were nearly black, he had dark brown curls below hi black hat. They turned to drop roses on their father grave. The twins turned around and the man was gone! So, they went to get their inheritance from their father only to discover that his debts had taken away everything except two very heavy leather books. Alex got _**Tales from black; scary stories to read in the night! **_ Maria got_** The secrets of moon acre; the life of the moon princess!**_ They then went into the carriage for moon acre just as the coach driver, digweed, got out to get the key to open the gates, the man in black attacked them! But, Maria, Alex, and Ms. Heliotrope fought back. Ms. Heliotrope whacked some in the head with her umbrella, Alex punched and kicked Maria got her sewing needle and scratched the man who tried to pull her out of the carriage. The coachman seeing what was happening he quickly drove the carriage through the gates knocking them all off as the gate closed and locked. Turning back Alex and Maria stuck out their tongues at the bandits.


	4. Escaped!

EVIL STRIKES!

Ever since the two twin sisters, Alex and Maria, have been born they fought. Alex was a fighter and a little foul mouthed. Maria was a fighter also but very pretty she had long curly red hair and sparkling ice blue eyes her sister, however, had long straight black hair and piercing grey eyes. One morning their governess Ms. Heliotrope said that since their father died that they would be going to live with their uncle Benjamin in moon acre valley. "Where is moon acre?" Maria asked ''why in the country of course!" Minutes later after packing they went to the funeral Maria wasn't paying attention and that was unlike her. Suddenly she tapped Alex on the shoulder and she told her to look. They saw a man leaning on the pavilion pole watching the two girls. He was dressed all in black but his eyes were so brown they were nearly black, he had dark brown curls below hi black hat. They turned to drop roses on their father grave. The twins turned around and the man was gone! So, they went to get their inheritance from their father only to discover that his debts had taken away everything except two very heavy leather books. Alex got _**Tales from black; scary stories to read in the night! **_ Maria got_** The secrets of moon acre; the life of the moon princess!**_ They then went into the carriage for moon acre just as the coach driver, digweed, got out to get the key to open the gates, the man in black attacked them! But, Maria, Alex, and Ms. Heliotrope fought back. Ms. Heliotrope whacked some in the head with her umbrella, Alex punched and kicked Maria got her sewing needle and scratched the man who tried to pull her out of the carriage. The coachman seeing what was happening he quickly drove the carriage through the gates knocking them all off as the gate closed and locked. Turning back Alex and Maria stuck out their tongues at the bandits.


	5. Shocking!

EVIL STRIKES!

Ever since the two twin sisters, Alex and Maria, have been born they fought. Alex was a fighter and a little foul mouthed. Maria was a fighter also but very pretty she had long curly red hair and sparkling ice blue eyes her sister, however, had long straight black hair and piercing grey eyes. One morning their governess Ms. Heliotrope said that since their father died that they would be going to live with their uncle Benjamin in moon acre valley. "Where is moon acre?" Maria asked ''why in the country of course!" Minutes later after packing they went to the funeral Maria wasn't paying attention and that was unlike her. Suddenly she tapped Alex on the shoulder and she told her to look. They saw a man leaning on the pavilion pole watching the two girls. He was dressed all in black but his eyes were so brown they were nearly black, he had dark brown curls below hi black hat. They turned to drop roses on their father grave. The twins turned around and the man was gone! So, they went to get their inheritance from their father only to discover that his debts had taken away everything except two very heavy leather books. Alex got _**Tales from black; scary stories to read in the night! **_ Maria got_** The secrets of moon acre; the life of the moon princess!**_ They then went into the carriage for moon acre just as the coach driver, digweed, got out to get the key to open the gates, the man in black attacked them! But, Maria, Alex, and Ms. Heliotrope fought back. Ms. Heliotrope whacked some in the head with her umbrella, Alex punched and kicked Maria got her sewing needle and scratched the man who tried to pull her out of the carriage. The coachman seeing what was happening he quickly drove the carriage through the gates knocking them all off as the gate closed and locked. Turning back Alex and Maria stuck out their tongues at the bandits.


	6. Safe!

EVIL STRIKES!

Ever since the two twin sisters, Alex and Maria, have been born they fought. Alex was a fighter and a little foul mouthed. Maria was a fighter also but very pretty she had long curly red hair and sparkling ice blue eyes her sister, however, had long straight black hair and piercing grey eyes. One morning their governess Ms. Heliotrope said that since their father died that they would be going to live with their uncle Benjamin in moon acre valley. "Where is moon acre?" Maria asked ''why in the country of course!" Minutes later after packing they went to the funeral Maria wasn't paying attention and that was unlike her. Suddenly she tapped Alex on the shoulder and she told her to look. They saw a man leaning on the pavilion pole watching the two girls. He was dressed all in black but his eyes were so brown they were nearly black, he had dark brown curls below hi black hat. They turned to drop roses on their father grave. The twins turned around and the man was gone! So, they went to get their inheritance from their father only to discover that his debts had taken away everything except two very heavy leather books. Alex got _**Tales from black; scary stories to read in the night! **_ Maria got_** The secrets of moon acre; the life of the moon princess!**_ They then went into the carriage for moon acre just as the coach driver, digweed, got out to get the key to open the gates, the man in black attacked them! But, Maria, Alex, and Ms. Heliotrope fought back. Ms. Heliotrope whacked some in the head with her umbrella, Alex punched and kicked Maria got her sewing needle and scratched the man who tried to pull her out of the carriage. The coachman seeing what was happening he quickly drove the carriage through the gates knocking them all off as the gate closed and locked. Turning back Alex and Maria stuck out their tongues at the bandits.


	7. The pearls!

EVIL STRIKES!

Ever since the two twin sisters, Alex and Maria, have been born they fought. Alex was a fighter and a little foul mouthed. Maria was a fighter also but very pretty she had long curly red hair and sparkling ice blue eyes her sister, however, had long straight black hair and piercing grey eyes. One morning their governess Ms. Heliotrope said that since their father died that they would be going to live with their uncle Benjamin in moon acre valley. "Where is moon acre?" Maria asked ''why in the country of course!" Minutes later after packing they went to the funeral Maria wasn't paying attention and that was unlike her. Suddenly she tapped Alex on the shoulder and she told her to look. They saw a man leaning on the pavilion pole watching the two girls. He was dressed all in black but his eyes were so brown they were nearly black, he had dark brown curls below hi black hat. They turned to drop roses on their father grave. The twins turned around and the man was gone! So, they went to get their inheritance from their father only to discover that his debts had taken away everything except two very heavy leather books. Alex got _**Tales from black; scary stories to read in the night! **_ Maria got_** The secrets of moon acre; the life of the moon princess!**_ They then went into the carriage for moon acre just as the coach driver, digweed, got out to get the key to open the gates, the man in black attacked them! But, Maria, Alex, and Ms. Heliotrope fought back. Ms. Heliotrope whacked some in the head with her umbrella, Alex punched and kicked Maria got her sewing needle and scratched the man who tried to pull her out of the carriage. The coachman seeing what was happening he quickly drove the carriage through the gates knocking them all off as the gate closed and locked. Turning back Alex and Maria stuck out their tongues at the bandits.


	8. The sacrifice!

EVIL STRIKES!

Ever since the two twin sisters, Alex and Maria, have been born they fought. Alex was a fighter and a little foul mouthed. Maria was a fighter also but very pretty she had long curly red hair and sparkling ice blue eyes her sister, however, had long straight black hair and piercing grey eyes. One morning their governess Ms. Heliotrope said that since their father died that they would be going to live with their uncle Benjamin in moon acre valley. "Where is moon acre?" Maria asked ''why in the country of course!" Minutes later after packing they went to the funeral Maria wasn't paying attention and that was unlike her. Suddenly she tapped Alex on the shoulder and she told her to look. They saw a man leaning on the pavilion pole watching the two girls. He was dressed all in black but his eyes were so brown they were nearly black, he had dark brown curls below hi black hat. They turned to drop roses on their father grave. The twins turned around and the man was gone! So, they went to get their inheritance from their father only to discover that his debts had taken away everything except two very heavy leather books. Alex got _**Tales from black; scary stories to read in the night! **_ Maria got_** The secrets of moon acre; the life of the moon princess!**_ They then went into the carriage for moon acre just as the coach driver, digweed, got out to get the key to open the gates, the man in black attacked them! But, Maria, Alex, and Ms. Heliotrope fought back. Ms. Heliotrope whacked some in the head with her umbrella, Alex punched and kicked Maria got her sewing needle and scratched the man who tried to pull her out of the carriage. The coachman seeing what was happening he quickly drove the carriage through the gates knocking them all off as the gate closed and locked. Turning back Alex and Maria stuck out their tongues at the bandits.


End file.
